


上床前必须说清的一件事

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 性的含义，本身就是征服与羞辱。例如他的外祖父，雷·霄古征服了他的外祖母，一个不值一提的女人，于是生下了他的妈妈。塔莉亚是一个勇敢的女人，她顽固，冷血，从不被感情所动摇，但是随后她遇到了他的父亲。她无法征服那个冷血无情，毫无破绽的男人，于是最终，她心甘情愿地被蝙蝠侠所征服，从此诞生了达米安。你看，这就是性它本来应该有的那副样子，脱胎于人类最为原始的本能，压迫与被压迫，征服与被征服，在这段关系里永远要存在着一个胜者。而败者将会被迫体味失败与耻辱的苦果。一切都本该是这个样子。直到那个该死的小孩问他说，要不要和他上床以前。达米安/乔纳森，NC-17，HE预定。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	上床前必须说清的一件事

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：开头有因为魔法变成女体的Jon，还有请务必确认您是否可以接受在故事最初怀有Summary中观念的达米安。

性的含义，本身就是征服与羞辱。

例如他的外祖父，雷·霄古征服了他的外祖母，一个不值一提的女人，于是生下了他的妈妈。塔莉亚是一个勇敢的女人，她顽固，冷血，从不被感情所动摇，但是随后她遇到了他的父亲。她无法征服那个冷血无情，毫无破绽的男人，于是最终，她心甘情愿地被蝙蝠侠所征服，从此诞生了达米安。

你看，这就是性它本来应该有的那副样子，脱胎于人类最为原始的本能，压迫与被压迫，征服与被征服，在这段关系里永远要存在着一个胜者。而败者将会被迫体味失败与耻辱的苦果。

一切都本该是这个样子。

直到那个该死的小孩问他说，要不要和他上床以前。

“……你说什么？”刚听到这话时，达米安甚至无法相信自己的耳朵。“你……要同我性交？”

“我是说，反正我都变成这个样子了，要不我们干脆滚次床算了。”因为魔法而不慎变成了一个女人，一个字面意义胸大且无脑的女人的乔抱着胳膊，围着他不停地打着转地说。“你到底要不要试试，”她甚至在谈起这个时表现出了娇生惯养人家的小孩所特有的那种极不耐烦。“如果要的话我们抓紧一点时间，不要的话我现在就去找扎塔娜，让她快点把我给变回来。”

这让达米安再一次颇为吃惊地凝望着他……她。他从没有想过，虽然一直，以来他都是他们两个，罗宾和超级小子，的真正领导者。但是他没有想过乔会想要被他征服乃至于说，像是这样理所应当地承认自己是两个人中的败者。“你，”他说，甚至无法克制地带上了一点口吃，“你真的不必如此……”就算你确实是我们中比较弱的那一个，乔纳森，达米安心想说，你也不是非得通过性交这样的方式……

然而已经飘到了房间的另一侧，开始兴致勃勃地对着镜子里的自己玩起了那乱糟糟的黑色短发，甚至还饶有兴趣地对着自己眨起眼睛的男孩却只是“啊？”了一声。

“这没什么大不了的。”他说道。“你知道，我都已经十四岁了，汤米和温蒂甚至半年前就滚过了床。现在十四岁了还不做这种事的人是少数。”

再说了，他用着一种达米安完全无法理解的，极为轻快而又满不在乎的语调讲，“我也应该不会在未来找个什么时候主动变成女人。我原本的性别就挺好的，所以，我觉得这是个或许你会感兴趣的机会。”机会？乔到底知不知道自己在讲些什么？“你到底要不要同我做？”他再一次开始不耐烦了起来。“如果你不要，你快点说，我好马上去找扎塔娜。”

最为合适的回答当然是，我不要。达米安心想。他为什么要和乔纳森——这个不听指挥，只会捣乱，一刻也不停地给人添麻烦，却还要义正严辞地声称自己也是团队的重要的组成部分的小混蛋——一个才刚刚满十四岁，连鼻涕都不会自己擦干净的小不点儿去做像是性这样糟糕透顶的事。

“你知道，”乔纳森居然还在对着他说。“虽然我才十四岁，但是你也才十七岁，按照罗密欧与朱丽叶法则，就算咱们两个上床也是非常正常……”

哦他才不在乎那个什么罗密欧与朱丽叶——将无数个男人和女人的脑子里塞满了像是泡泡一样无聊幻想的那两个俗人的故事呢。再说了，如果这件事他们应当去做，那么就算让达米安打破二十条法规犯下一级重罪按照美国法律要被判上几百年的徒刑他也不会有什么所谓……

可是天啊，达米安，你听到乔在向你要求些什么了吗？

他在要求同你做爱。不是说小朋友过家家，你是爸爸我是妈妈你是妻子我是丈夫的那种无聊游戏。

他在货真价实地向你请求交媾。

“你太小了。”达米安说，他努力控制——至少不要结结巴巴地对着乔纳森说。“你太小了，乔。你根本就不明白……”

“这有什么好不明白的。”而浮在原地的小乔，已经开始原地打滚倒立试图缓解自己等待的无聊（并且向达米安明示出自己的不耐烦）的小乔干脆地说。“就是上床，做爱，交媾，随便你怎么叫它——我才七八岁大的时候就已经能够通过透视看到楼上楼下我不想看到的东西了，达米安。而至于学校里那群家伙私下里的下流话，我听得耳朵都快长出两层老茧来。”他吐了吐舌头。“你不要总试图用我太小来敷衍我……”

“我不是在敷衍你。”达米安说。“我只是想要指出这是个非常轻率的，就跟你的绝大多数决定一样，极为愚蠢的……”

“好，你又要和我吵架了，是不是？”乔翻了个白眼。“当然了，我早就该料到这一点。不管什么事都要教训人的达米安大人……”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你就是觉得我是个小屁孩，所以不想和我上床而已。随便你！反正不和我滚床又不是我的损失。你到哪里找像我这样漂亮姑娘去？”他看起来对自己的身材倒是颇为自信，“看看这个胸，老天，如果我想要找个女朋友……”

“你不知道自己在说什么。”达米安再一次重复说，他不知道为什么会变成这样。在他有反应的过程中，他一直像是一只学舌的鹦鹉一样重复着同一句话。

这一点都不达米安，某种意义上来说，一点都不像是永远成竹在胸，处变不惊的达米安。

但是，当那个女孩从五斗橱上翻下来，大大咧咧——完全没有意识到自己有一半的大腿都已经露在了外面，并且饶有兴趣地开始尝试某种更加柔韧的高难度动作，而只露出一双眼睛，那双跟乔一模一样的，纯粹的，天然的，不掺杂质的狗狗似的明亮的蓝眼睛在盯着他瞧的时候。

达米安发现自己想不出更多的话。

你到底要不要同我做？乔，那个永远都让人暴跳如雷，却拿他没有办法的乔，正透过那张熟悉又陌生的面孔盯着他瞧。你不喜欢吗？你不想要吗？

达米安发现他没有办法把不想这两个字顺利地从口中说出来。

既然没有不想。

那就是想了。

他们的第一次做爱简直就像是一场灾难。

伴随着笨手笨脚，没有爱抚就进入的手指，因为干涩而发出的“你干什么啊达米安”的喊叫，一些手忙脚乱被洒下的润滑剂……

就连进入的时候都没有很愉快。虽然那是一种极其特别的感受。乔纳森的身体正包裹着他，不管在那一刻达米安到底是怀有着怎样的一种心情，但是究其事实都是如此——乔纳森的身体正包裹着他。

湿润却又干涩，柔软却又紧致。就好像是某种跟乔纳森无关，拥有了自主意识一样的活物容纳了他。

“你，”气喘吁吁，满面通红，看起来一点也不高兴的乔大叫道，“你也别只顾着自己爽啊，可恶，你这家伙，从刚刚开始的时候就是了。”

他说的是达米安站在床前看着乔脱衣服时的景象，那个时候的乔似乎就有点不好意思。

“亲……”他说，“亲亲我啊。不要就这么看着，很奇怪……”

他不明白“亲亲”在像是这样的仪式里存在的必要性，就好像他也不明白，明明享受到了，但是如今看起来却还是一点也不高兴的乔到底是怎么一个回事。

“你撒谎。”他将嘴唇贴在乔的耳朵上，感受着每一次发出声音时，乔的身体都会兴起的一股微微的战栗。“你那里明明湿得厉害……”

“……这种事没有必要说出来吧！”

“你流了很多水。”他的陈述继续，“不仅如此，你的阴道在持续发热，你的身体不停地收紧，所有的一切都符合女性在性唤起到性高潮阶段的所有表现。”

你被我操的很爽，乔纳森。当乔放弃似的向后躺倒在床上，分开双腿，尽可能地让达米安进入的更深时，达米安听到自己这么说。你从刚刚开始就已经出现了肌肉的痉挛，而当我说这些话的时候你阴道湿的更加厉害了，你可以听到像是这样的水声，如果你想要的话我甚至可以用手指蘸给你看。

当他说着这些话的时候，他所说的每一句话都是最为客观的事实陈述，乔纳森将胳膊盖在了脸上，他无法克制地发出了一声接着一声的呻吟，就好像是哭泣似的，但是却来的更为乖巧，也更为柔软的颤音。他被达米安操了，字面意义地，被他操了，被他占有了。而在这个过程里，那些附带着的东西，像是呻吟与哭泣，这样附带着的东西，则像是搔过了人心弦似的，让达米安的心里变得更加古怪的轻柔的羽毛。而每当乔试图将自己的表情遮住，试图掩盖自己泛红的身体，试图用每一块绷紧的肌肉阻止那些东西说出口时，都只是让那种东西变得变本加厉。

他说不清是什么令达米安会突然想要吻他，他也同样不清楚一个亲吻在这种情况下是否是时宜的。虽然乔纳森的身体反应不容错认：他确实兴奋的很厉害。尽管从刚刚开始他就拒绝再对着达米安发出任何可以辨认的声音，然而那不停涌出液体，将达米安的阴茎咬得死死的，不停地试图吞入就好像他生来就是要被什么人充满被什么人占有被什么人所侵犯的阴道却是更具有说服力的。

当达米安最后一次撞入乔纳森的身体，男孩——女孩——颤抖着的身体接纳了达米安所有的精液和种子，伴随着一声被掐在喉咙中甚至来不及脱口而出的饮泣，就像是在那一刻被杀死的人一样浑身骤然放松地瘫软下去的时候。达米安撑起身子，抓住了乔一直盖着眼睛的胳膊。

“……”乔似乎并不打算配合他，于是达米安不得不又用了一只手，他们几乎是打斗了一会儿——虽然他知道如果乔真不想让他看，不管达米安有多使劲儿，他也不能让乔放开的。

“滚开。”男孩转过了头，闷声闷气地对着枕头说。“你烂死了。”

“……什么？”达米安说。

这似乎进一步激怒了乔纳森，因为下一刻，他就看到乔将手臂撤了下来。那对鲜明的瞳孔如今瞪得大大的，眼角红红的，如果不是因为达米安熟悉乔的表情，他会以为乔是在哭泣而不是字面意义地生气。

“你太过分了。”现在，他面颊潮红地对着他大喊。“达米安，你这个烂人……”

“我不明白你在……”

“虽然我说了你可以操我，但是你也不能……”

“所以我完全理解不了……”

“你就是个垃圾！没有你这个样子……”

“是你说想要同我……”

“你甚至都没有碰过我！”他大吼着说，“你甚至，除了操我以外根本就没有碰过我，你就像是把我当作玩具一样的……”

“可是你明明也湿了啊！”达米安觉得这简直是不可理喻。“你也有高潮！所以你到底……”

“不、许、说我高潮！”乔纳森针锋相对地大叫。“不许说我湿了，我他妈讨厌你，达米安！我后悔了，离我远一点！”他说完这句话，怔了两秒，才似乎是突然想起来，这是达米安的房间。所以他又飘起了一点，这次抓着被单。

达米安不明白这有什么意义，介于不到五分钟前，他还赤身裸体地躺在达米安的身下。而达米安早就把他该看的每一个部分都充分地观赏完了。

“我不要再和你讲话了。”然而乔纳森，这个不可理喻的家伙还在大声宣布说，“我不要……我不要再跟你说这个了。你烂死了，差劲透了，达米安！我要回去了！”他又往外飘了几步。他的视线仍旧落在达米安的身上，这令达米安又感到了一阵强烈的他所无法理解的困惑。

这家伙简直就像是在期待达米安在挽留他一样——就在他刚刚宣布自己看到达米安就讨厌的不久之后。

其实，达米安倒也不是不明白——他曾经在多个场合指责过人类总是存在的口是心非，他嘲笑过那些凡人渴望被满足被保护的懦弱心态。他们是弱者，当时达米安总结说，所以强者有时就是不得不忍耐像是这样的麻烦事。小乔的状态，如今仔细想想其实也不过如此。

他只是没有预料到小乔也会这样。而想通这些事还需要时间。

就在他试图理清思路——从这打刚刚开始就让他困惑不已的事态和现况中弄明白发生了什么的时候，终于耐心耗尽——就好像难以置信的失望了一样，超级小子冷哼了一声。他再度退后了几步。

当他最终消失在夜空中时，他甚至都没有再和达米安打招呼。

达米安想不明白到底是哪里出了问题。

乔纳森想要同他做爱，所以达米安就陪他一起做爱。乔纳森想要体验一次女性的高潮，于是达米安就按照他所期望的给予了他一次女性的高潮。

他甚至没有怎么羞辱他，也没有和他所见过的那些男人和女人交媾时一样，说出一些极为下流的，污言秽语似的令人无法忍受的言语。他并没有完全把乔纳森当作一个失败者，虽然他必须要承认，当他听到乔说你不想要就算了的时候，他的某个部分的的确确因为这个年头而被轻轻拽动了一下。

他确实想要同乔做爱，他是说，想要征服超级小子，想要占有他，作为他们关系中的主导者，理所当然地宣布要拥有他。如果超级小子因此，就好像刺客联盟里的那些弱者一样，想要为了表示臣服而将身体献给他，他也不会表示拒绝。因为他确实是喜欢着乔纳森，并且他也不介意承认，乔纳森对于他来说是极为特别的。

他是受到达米安所信任的，虽然他不会直接说出来，但是他愿意把后背交付给对方，并且也愿意倾尽全力去保护对方的一个极为特别的人。

这在刺客联盟是比千言万语还要更加凝重的一个承诺，一种信守。

所以自然，不管乔纳森提出多么任性的要求，他都可以满足他。更何况像是今天这样的要求，达米安也完全不能说自己不是自愿的。

但是他们的关系就是因此而变得很奇怪。

连着一个礼拜，乔纳瑟都拒绝和达米安说话，他们之间的问题明显到了野兽小子都凑过来缠着达米安问这次他又是因为什么把乔纳森惹恼了。“因为乔拒绝告诉我是因为什么！”野兽小子说，“而你又总是在偷偷观察乔纳森表情——一般当你们是这个样子的时候，我就知道是你惹火了乔纳森而不是乔纳森惹火了达米安。”

可惜，即使是达米安也不能回答这个问题。

他们糟糕的关系维持了一个礼拜，直到少年泰坦新一轮的活动，乔纳森下意识地挡在了达米安的身前而达米安毫不犹豫地保护了他的背后。

在战斗结束后，达米安决定——作为他们两个中真正年长并且成熟的那个——带着食物和饮料去找他。果不其然，乔如往常一样，正躺在少年泰坦训练用的那堆垫子山上。他将饮料从乔的头顶递了过去。

“……”

乔纳森抿着嘴唇瞪着那杯饮料。

“喝了它。”达米安说，“等等还会有任务，只要星火确认了敌方位置就要出动——你需要补充体力。”

他以为乔会为这件事大发脾气——自从乔进入青春期，氪星人喜怒无常的脾气就让他对这种直接命令似的语调愈发反感。超人已经私下里和蝙蝠侠抱怨了很多次，“我只是嘱咐他要小心点，他都会质问我说我是不是对他不够信任！拉奥啊，这些小孩子！”但是这次，乔接过了饮料。

他们一个人吃着压缩饼干，一个人喝着饮料，在垫子上坐了好一会儿。

而当乔——还不等电子通讯，完全是靠超级听力听到星火那边的研究结论而跳起身，并且回过头，看着达米安，露出一副“你为什么还不走”的神情时，达米安就知道，他和乔的问题解决了。

至少，是一部分的问题解决了。

还有一小部分的难题，自从他和乔相处方面的问题得以解决后就继而出现的难题，需要达米安自己一个人想想办法。

“好大……好热……”趴在达米安房间的书桌上，紧紧抓着他的书桌沿儿——因为稍不留意，他就会双腿一软地瘫软在地上的乔纳森低低地呻吟说，“啊，好涨，达米安在我的身体里面……”月光洒在他赤裸的脊背上，完美的就像是掬在手中的一捧银沙。“啊。”他深深地吸气，脸上露出了那种嗑了药的人才会拥有的，迷茫不已却又餍足快乐的神情。“啊……慢一点，达米安，啊。”

他在梦里和乔纳森交媾，并且这一次，不是性别为女的乔纳森，而是毫无疑问，男人，男孩，介于两者之间的交界线，身体既没有完全长成，还具有少年人特有的柔软，却又带上了一点青年才会拥有的，情色却又沙哑的呻吟，像是这样，心甘情愿地为他趴伏在桌面上，任由他掠夺进入却毫无反抗之意的乔纳森。

达米安说不清这其中的场景到底是哪一点让他禁不住开始变硬。他开始真正的进入乔纳森，不是最开始的那种仿佛旁观者一样平静的叙述，而是真真切切地开始进入他。那一层层裹上来的腔肉，就如同达米安记忆里的一样柔软而又坚韧。乔纳森呻吟得更加厉害了，但是与此同时，他努力翘起的臀部却进一步吞吐起达米安正在变得愈发炽烈的欲望。

“达……达米安。”就像是被达米安的撞击呛了一小下一样，这个讨人厌的，明明现在喜欢的要紧，却说不定等一会儿就要大声抱怨起来的男孩说道。“达米安，哈、啊……”

当他侧过头来的时候，他睁大了的瞳孔里唯一倒映出的，只有达米安的影子。

“啊，那里，好痛，不行……再，再慢一点，用力一点，呜，呜呜，”明明像是难以忍受似的，却偏偏要发出如此悦耳的声音，以至于就连那双眼睛都似乎要被情欲所染色似了的乔纳森说。“呜，哈啊，我要射了，达米安，呜呜，呜呜，达米安，我要被你操射了，我、啊，哈啊，呜呜，”他竭力地动着腰，虽然他的身体被夹在书桌和达米安之间，他的手指被达米安紧紧压在桌面上，但是他的热情，伴随着那快要从大腿根部溢出的热流。“达米……达米安！”

亲亲我呀。

不知道为什么突然从他耳畔闪过的一句话，让达米安情不自禁地弯下身去。

当那个吻落在乔纳森的眼皮上时，他看上去有点害羞，但是与此同时，那副射精过后恍惚的神情，却也染上了一点点幸福的快乐。

他总是会梦到和乔纳森的交媾，有时是非常直接地插入式性交，但也有些时候会更加和缓一些，从像是口交这样的情况开始。乔纳森的嘴巴就像是他曾经拥有过的小穴一样柔软，并且只要略微动动，水就流得厉害。梦里的乔纳森总是跪在他的面前，很是乖巧，瞪大了他那双天蓝色的眼睛，一边偷偷地观察着他的表情，一边一刻也不停地，从不会大吵大闹地温存着他。“看，”还有的时候，他会在做爱之后，就像是被什么东西蛊惑了似的，面红耳赤，却又得意洋洋地用手指分开那被射完精的小穴，让达米安看着那些乳白的液体溢出地说，“我已经被你操、操成这样了，我的身体里都是你的种子……而仅仅是想到这个念头我就，我就，我就……”

_我已经不可能和别的人做这种事了。_

性是一种混合着羞辱，征服，与人类本能兽欲的可耻之物。只有懦弱的人才会被深困其间，忘记它不过是一种手段，一种工具，一种不过尔尔，令人嗤笑的小玩意儿。

然而，当乔纳森一次次抬起头时，当他一次次回过头时。

那双眼睛中只留有他，只看着他，就好像除了他一切世间的一切都在燃烧，而达米安就是那个该死的拥有他占有他获得了他所有的一切而他的世界心甘情愿也只留有他就好像那燃烧着的美丽的生命所存在的全部意义就是为了在这一刻能够用这样的眼神看着他的时刻。

达米安感觉到一种宛如什么东西破碎一样的酸痛出现在自己的心间。

他为这件事怨恨着乔纳森。

他本可以踏足于那些凡夫俗子的头顶上，享受着那自远方而来，令人迷醉的海风。

然而现在他在淤泥里。

在乔纳森的包裹下，深陷其中。

超人丢了他的儿子。

或者说，他以为乔纳森不过是同自己的父亲一起出行，却未曾想过那是一场旷日持久的旅行。要达米安说，这绝对是疯了，超人一家都是疯子。

不然这不能解释，仅仅是三个星期未见——仅仅是三个星期，那个时候，才刚刚十四岁半，高高兴兴仍旧像是个小孩似的乔纳森还在告诉他，自己只是去外太空过个暑假，很快就会回来的乔纳森，转眼之间变成了一个十九岁——比达米安还要大了两岁的青年人。

当他看向达米安的时候，他的神气也同样是青年人的。

那种成熟，冷静，不再因为一丁点事就兴高采烈，不再因为一丁点事就大喊大叫。

 _不再仅仅是因为看到了达米安就兴高采烈地蹦到前面来，就好像达米安是他的全部世界似的，_ 青年人的目光。

“达米安。”当他开口，当他向着达米安颌首致意，他那微微有点沙哑，已经脱离了变声期，以至于毫无疑问地成为了一个男性的嗓音也是全然奇怪而陌生的。“好久不见。”

这是个穿越了整整五年的时间，独自旅行，独自漂泊，直到回归了地球的乔纳森。

他看着他，平静得就好像他是世间平凡无奇的事物中的那么一个。

“我回来了。”

回来的乔纳森是遥远的。

“我在旅行的路上见过类似的情况，”在少年泰坦的会议上，已经很明显不再是少年的乔纳森坐在他的对面平静地叙述着，“天蝎五的天蝎星人和仙女座为这件事大打出手。然而他们最后还是缔造了和平协议，我可以回忆一下那时的状况……”

当时……

他几乎是心不在焉地听着乔纳森说完了所有的话，不咸不淡地听完了整场讨论，也给出了自己的意见。当会议解散时，他抓起桌面上的材料。

一只手突然出现在了那些洁白的纸张之上。

那是骨节分明，轻盈中带着几分耐看，毫无疑问地属于一个青年人，而非是孩子气的少年人的一只手。达米安几乎是用着一种冷漠无情的方式想着，这在某种程度上可以说是代表了突然经验丰富，突然对所有的事情都似乎可以从容以对，无论发生了什么都可以冷静置之的乔纳森。

他们全都背叛了他，在达米安所看不到的地方长大了。

然后，那个背叛的始作俑者，那个不知道在什么样的地方经历了什么，于是就拥有了达米安无从置喙的生活的乔纳森却在冲着他无辜地眨着眼睛。

“你不高兴。”乔纳森用着他明快却又微微带着点犹疑的嗓音对着他说，“有什么东西……碍到你了吗，达米安？”

他的生活，达米安在这个时候心想，乔所拥有的绝大部分的生活，都曾经是在达米安注视之下的——他们自然不是生来就是的那种朋友，但是从某种意义上说，他们就是青梅竹马。他们知道彼此的秘密，不能被其他人知道的秘密，他们分享彼此的生活，他们占有彼此的时间与空间。

跑在前面的罗宾和飞在他身后的超级小子，他们是生来的一对。

然后，那个毁掉了他曾经所拥有的一切的人如今居然还好意思出现在他的面前，问着他说：“怎么了吗，达米安？”

“没事。”达米安冷淡地讲。“回去了。”

他站起身，独自向着大厅外走去。

超级小子果然没有和过去一样，下意识地就跟上来。

他和超级小子的关系，继半年前连野兽小子都察觉了的那次问题过后，再一次下降到了有史以来的最低点。

“呃，伙计，”在一起下水活动的时候，海少侠突然同他讲，“我知道乔突然长大对于所有人来说都很难接受……”

“你应该直视这个问题，达米安，你和乔纳森的关系让我们的队员产生了一定的困扰……”

“……”夜鸦凝视着他，对着他轻轻地摇了摇头。

最后，就连他的父亲都觉得有必要就这件事同他谈谈了。

“超人最近和我说，”巡逻完毕，坐在蝙蝠车里，摘掉了面罩，目光直视着前方的布鲁斯平静地说，“你似乎和乔关系不好。”

“……”达米安将手臂抱了起来。

“他很担心这个，我也是如此。我亲眼见证了你们友谊的成长……”

“才没有友谊。”

“……什么？”

“……”达米安微微蠕动着嘴唇，在片刻之后，他再一次地选择缄口不言。

“……”这似乎让布鲁斯禁不住地叹了口气，虽然蝙蝠侠几乎从不叹气，但是布鲁斯仍旧发出了一声叹息。

“小乔也很想知道发生了什么。他很……喜欢你。”在达米安下意识瞟了一眼父亲的时候，他发现被自己的父亲抓了个正着。蝙蝠侠看着他的目光坦然而平静，但这依旧没能缓和在那一刻他被什么人看透了惊惧感。“他很受伤。”

“超级小子还会受伤。”

“就算你用这样的语气重复我说的话，儿子。”布鲁斯说，“也不能否认这个显而易见的事实。它除了让你显得极度幼稚之外没有任何用处。”

去和超级小子谈谈。布鲁斯说，他没有用命令的语气，但是达米安知道，当布鲁斯这么说的时候，他最好还是把这句话挂在心上。“不要把更多人卷进来了。”

“我明天要和你见面了，乔纳森。”在梦里，他一边咬着乔的后背，一边进入着他。

这是他第一次和梦里的幻象说话，这很蠢，不过反正也没人会发现他在犯蠢。

“嗯，是吗？”那个正在被他进入——已经习惯了被达米安的操弄，仅仅是这种程度的触碰都可以让他浑身发抖起来的乔缓缓地呼出了一口气。

他也长大了，这是自然，他挣脱了几个星期前还是个孩子的形象，就好像现实里的乔纳森一样，成为了一个富有活力但是又不失稳重的青年人。“这让你感到紧张吗？”

“……我从不紧张。”达米安不想回答，但是咕哝还是从他的舌头上不小心掉了下来。“我不会因为这点小事紧张。”

这句话，害得他梦里的乔纳森禁不住轻笑了起来，虽然当他轻笑的时候他是背对着达米安，但是达米安觉得她似乎知道乔纳森此时那副忍俊不禁着的样子。

“好吧，就当是如此——”他轻声说，“但是，你心里有事……”

“我在对你生气。”

“你在为我难过。”

达米安咬着乔纳森脊梁的吻微微地停了下来。

他开始不喜欢这个梦了。

但是，“你在为我难过，对不对，达米安。”那个果然，不管是现实还是幻影，都是一样让人讨厌的乔纳森却还在继续地说，“我在你看不到的地方长大了，你感到既生气又难过……”

你是因为什么而难过呢，达米安。

在达米安成功将自己从梦境唤醒的最后一刻，他听到了那个人在说。

我在你看不到的地方受到过伤害，你是在为此而生气和难过吗，达米安？

梦境里的乔纳森，和现实里的乔纳森所共有的一个问题，可能就是习惯性地会将一个人想的太过高尚。

他们还没有像超人那样的盲目，自然，能像他那样的傻瓜本来就不多见。然而不愧是“为什么你的父亲会随身携带同伴弱点这种东西啊！什么？！我父亲只会在日历上记下联盟每个人的生日准备礼物啊！”的肯特家的孩子，他们总是习惯性地会将一件事往好里想。就算是一直嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着达米安“小肚鸡肠”“啰里八嗦”“自以为是”的乔纳森也依旧如此。

但是。

当乔纳森按照他们父亲的安排前来赴约时，坐在桌前的达米安冷冷地想。

你错了。

我本便不是什么高尚之人。所恨之事，不过尔尔。


End file.
